


Iron Pokers Into True-Love Knots (日本語訳)

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>私たちのヒーローたちはその後ずっと幸せに暮らしました</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Pokers Into True-Love Knots (日本語訳)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Iron Pokers Into True-Love Knots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99245) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



With Donne, whose muse on dromedary trots,  
Wreathe iron pokers into true-love knots.  
”On Donne’s Poetry,” Samuel Taylor Coleridge 

俊足の女神が付きそうダンで  
鉄の火かき棒を織り、真の愛の結び目を作ろう  
「ダンの詩」　　サムエル・テイラー・コールリッジ

 

少佐は最初、ただ単に軽蔑的だった。望みのない探求にあんなにもエネルギーを費やすとは、全くなんといった馬鹿だ。恋は盲目と言うが、ドリアンの場合は耳も傾けない愚か者でもあった。

ほんの僅かにだがその侮蔑は必然的に屈服はしないという決意へと変化していった。

そしてそこからはただ時間の問題だった ― それはかなり長い時間だったが。屈さないという決意が、そうする良い理由があるまで、と変わっていったのは。

***

必死の抵抗にもかかわらずその事実がクラウスを襲ったのは、あのとてもひどいアレクサンドリアの夜だった。

ドリアンは酔っていた。立ち上がっていつもよりもさらに自らの恥を晒すほどに酔っぱらっていた。それもストリップだ、全く！だがよくよく考えてみると、あんなことをするのにエロイカが酔っぱらう必要があったのかどうか少佐には分からなかった。

少佐や多数の観客の目の前でドリアンがズボンのジッパーまで下げようとしていることに気付いた時、少佐はその「ショ―」を無理やり終わらせた。クラウスはドリアンをトイレまで抱えて行き、酔っぱらった馬鹿はクラウスが怒鳴りつけている最中に安心しきって寝てしまった。

「起きろこの野郎！」　クラウスは不安を感じて意識のない泥棒に向かって叫んだ。　「こんな所でねるな！」

ドリアンは床に倒れ込んだ。

「ねとる間になぐったりけったりするぞ！」クラウスは原因不明のパニックに陥り声を張り上げて警告した。「おれはきさまが大嫌いなんだからな。すまきにして海に放りこむかもしれんぞ！」

無頓着にドリアンはぐっすり眠り続けた。美しく。平穏に。無力に。

無害に。

そして気を狂わせるほどのエロイカの美しさが少佐の心に浸透するとともに、突然硬直したクラウスの意識の中にあらわれた、その手が感じ取った泥棒の露出した肩の肌の感覚。とても柔らかいが柔らか過ぎず、まるで女性の肌とは違った。とても暖かかった。

ほとんどの人がそうであるように、ドリアンも寝ている時は最も穢れのない子供のように見えた。

そしてこの愚かな馬鹿はクラウスの前で寝てしまうほど彼を信頼しきっていた。

ある程度ではあるが、少佐は泥棒が魅力的なことをかなり前に自分自身に認めた。この変態野郎の圧倒的なセックスアピールはもっとやつのことが気に障る要因だった。

だが今この時点ではまるで誰かが突然電気のスイッチを入れ、暗い部屋に隠されていた多数の輝くオブジェが現れ、一瞬にして世界の光景を変えてしまったようだった。

エーベルバッハは過去に一度胸部を撃たれたことがある。それは彼の肺を貫通し、耐えがたいくらい長い時間入院しなければならなかった。少佐は痛みを我慢することを知っておりその訓練も受けていたが、彼の肺に留まった鉛の散弾は痛みという言葉に新たな意味を与えた。体中の痛みはひどすぎて彼に戦う気を失わせた。息をするごとにものすごい痛みが体中を走った。ほんの僅かに動くことさえもが辛かった。少佐は薬を嫌い、特に意識を朦朧とさせる薬を忌嫌ったが、医師たちが投与する強力な痛み止めを自ら進んで摂取し、部下たちや部長を驚かせた。

あの空色の目が閉じられ、明るい金髪の巻き毛がドリアンの美しすぎる顔に無造作にかかっているのを見た時の感覚は、胸部を撃たれた時と非常に良く似ていた。今まで彼が聞いた多くの馬鹿げたラブソングに歌われ比喩だとばかり思っていたような胸の痛みを少佐は実際に感じた。その衝撃に少佐は２，３分の間動けなかった。

俺はやつを愛してるんだ、思いがけない考えが頭に浮かんだ。

クラウスが最後に泣いたのは5歳の時で母親が死んで一か月経った頃だった。悲しい時にいつも抱いてなだめてくれたのは母親だった。その母親がいなくなり、男は泣くものではないと父親はクラウスに告げた。そしてその言葉の通りクラウスは二度と泣かなかった。だが今この時点でクラウスは泣けたらいいと思った。

俺はやつを愛してる。

ただ呆然とその天啓以上何も考えることが出来ずに、クラウスはゆっくりとドリアンのジャケットを振って広げそれでドリアンを包み込んだ。彼は自分のドリアンへの保護的な愛情に驚くにはぼーっとし過ぎていた。もしあの時ドリアンが目を覚ましたら、クラウスは多分後先考えずに彼にキスし成り行きに身を任せたことだろう。

しかし実際にはその代りにミーシャが現れた。今回に限り仔熊は多分自分にとって良い結果をもたらしたのだと後々クラウスは考えた。クラウスがドリアンを呪わしいソビエトから守ろうとしていることにミーシャもドリアンも気づかないことを願った。そして驚くことに2人ともそうとは思わなかったようだ。実のところドリアンが意識を回復し、クラウスとミーシャが彼を冷たい目で見ているのに気づいた時、彼は本当に怖がっているように見えた。

それはクラウスが願っていた結果だった。任務にエロイカを協力させる必要以外に、クラウスはあの馬鹿を脅かして悟らせようとしていた。そうすればやっとやつも国際的なスパイの陰謀には近づかなくなるかもしれなかったからだ。

だがドリアンの美しい顔に浮かんだひどい恐怖感を見てクラウスは刺すような失望を感じ傷ついた。ドリアンは本当にクラウスがKGBのサディストに彼を傷つけさせると思ったのだろうか？確かにクラウスはすぐにドリアンを殴りはしたが、ミーシャが電流を使ってやることに比べればそれは全くもって無害だった。

クラウスはそれからの2，3日、会った全員が彼の秘密に感づいていると確信し、そしてその後数週間は成人して初めて疑念に打ちのめされて過ごした。あの夜の新事実を疑うことが出来なかったのだ。

俺はやつを愛してる。

それは厳粛な事実であった。

なるほど。もしそれが事実であるならば、問題はどうすればいいか、トラブルを引き起こさないようにするにはどうやって対処していくかだった。

彼はそう自身に頻繁に言い聞かせた。しかし事実は変わらなかった。頭から離れないほどの痛みは彼の胸に常に残り、彼が一生手にすることはないと疑いもせず納得していたものを欲しがった。以前彼はほとんど気にしてなかった、というか気にしていないと思い込んでいたのだ。だが今ではクラウスはドリアンについて、考えて考えた。ドリアンを欲した。ドリアンを恋い焦がれた。彼は真っ昼間にオフィスを抜け出して、飛行機をチャーターしイギリスへ行き、ノースダウンの城にアポなしで現れ、何も言わずに伯爵を抱きしめるといったような気の狂ったことをしたかった。恐ろしかったのは自分が本当にそんな行動をとりそうなことだった。今までの分別があり計画的だった人生において自分がそんな狂人のような行動をとるとは微塵にも思わなかった。だが今彼はそれが全く可能だと知っていた。

だがクラウスはそうはしない。何故なら毎回ドリアンの熱烈な誘惑を受け入れることを考えた途端、彼の理性がはっきりと囁くからだ。

もしドリアンが欲しいならば欲しろ。理性はそう告げた（俺はやつが欲しい）。もしお前が止められないならやつをやつ自身の愚かさから守れ（俺は止められない）。やつが自身をひけらかして歩く様、やつの倒錯さかげん、やつのお前への欲望を見てみろ。やつは思慮深く行動できない。やつは信用できない。これは危険すぎる。お前はやつを手に入れるべきではない。

ドリアンはおれを傷つけない。ドリアンは俺を愛している。

本当にそう信じているのか？やつはまるで子供だ。 目だちたがり屋だ。もしかしてやつはその言葉通りお前のことを愛しているかもしれない。だがそれはどういう意味だ？お前の体を欲しているのか？それともお前を追いかけるスリルを愛しているのか？

やつがお前に誠実になるというのか。自分の不利益を被ってもお前のために行動するというのか？やつは完全に利己的だぞ。

じゃあなぜ俺はやつを愛してるのだ？

だがクラウスは一生その答えを得られることはない。唯一の理由として考えられたのは、あの男の個性が途方もなく、クラウスのすべての感覚と理性を奪ってしまったことだった。エロイカはまるでただその存在だけですべてを変えてしまう爆発のようだった。

エーベルバッハは高い道徳心を持った男だった。彼は劣った人物には容赦ない侮蔑感を持っていた。なので伯爵には多数の欠点があると彼は常に自分自身に言い聞かせようと努力した。

やつは泥棒で自分の気に入ったものを何でも盗んだ。やつは絵画、彫刻、宝石、飛行機や戦車をも盗んだ。そして全く後悔の念を示さなかった。やつは犯罪者だ。全くの恥知らずだ。

俺はやつを愛してる。

やつは完全なる快楽主義者で目立ちたがり屋、いつもこれ見よがしのプレーをする。任務の最中であっても恥しらずなことをさせるには何の励ましも必要としない。あのストリップでさえ、やつのこれまでの注意を引くための策略のうち最も法外なことではなかった。もし愛の告白が真実だとしても、やつが公衆の全面でそれを言い放つことには違いなかった。もし伯爵に少しでも思慮分別があったら、もしやつが本当にクラウスに応えて欲しければ、世界中に公言するよりも控えめにこっそりと自分の気持ちをクラウスに伝える方が理に適ってはいまいか？

俺はやつを愛してる。

やつは完全なるホモで、その呪われたステレオタイプを見事に体現していた。馬鹿な詩を朗読していない時もやつは外見だけで人目を惹いた。確かに美しくあることはどうすることもできないかもしれないが、せめてあの明るい陽の光のように流れ落ちている巻き毛を切り、毎日がハロウィーンのような恰好をすることを控えることは出来るのではないか。やつはケバケバしい色やフリルやレースのついた服、そして時にはなんとドレスまで着た。やつは馬鹿馬鹿しい大量の髪の毛を手でいじりまくったり振り払ったりして色目を使った。そして自分に都合のいい時にはすべての女っぽいしぐさをきっぱりとやめることもできた。なら何故普段はあんな風に振る舞っているのだ？クラウスが男とはこうあるべきだと信じているほとんどのことをドリアンは完全に無視していた。

俺はやつを愛してる。

やつを愛するのはまったくもって理にかなわなかったし、そうする理由もないようにみえた。エロイカを嫌悪する理由は無数にあり、愛するべき理由は一つもなかった。あの忌々しいやつに全く取り柄がなかったわけではないが、このような気持ちを起こすほどのものではなかった。

俺はやつを愛してる。

クラウスがやつを手に入れることはできなかった。彼には分かっていた。それが選択の一つであるかどうか考える必要もなかった。そうでないことは分かっていた。絶望的だった。クラウスはこれからの人生決して満たされることのない切望の痛みを持って消える運命だった。この先一生彼はドリアンを欲し続ける。そして決して手に入れることはできないのだ。

俺はやつを愛してる。

どうしていまだ愛を信じることができるのか？愛は狂気だとクラウスは確信するようになった。人々は誰かに夢中になり、理性をかなぐり捨て想像できる限りの馬鹿な行動をとった。クラウスはそれを理性的に行動する必要性への未熟な反抗のように思っていた。思慮深くいることに疲れセックスによってますます快くされ、人々はこの輝ける理論的解釈に身を投げばかげたことをした。「だけど私は恋をしていたんだ！」人生が破滅した後になって彼らはそう声を出して泣く。

クラウスは人々が愛のためにひどく苦しむのを見てきた。関係が上手く言っている時は正気とはおもえないほど高揚していた。そしてささいな問題ですぐさま愚かなほど打ちひしがれ、愛が終わった時には破滅的な打撃を受けた。敗れた愛のために酒やドラッグに走りキャリアを無駄にし、自殺まで図るなど人生がぼろぼろになる人々を見た。そしてもし彼らがこういうことをするはめにはならなかったとしたら、１年後には彼らはもう一生なしでは暮らしていけないと思っていた相手のことなどすっかり忘れていた。それはまるで時間の経過が必要なウィルスのようだった － その感染が患者を殺してしまわない限り。

クラウスは人々が愛を武器として使うのを見た。男も女も意識的に相手を自分と恋に落ちさせ、そして本当に苦しんでいる被害者には冷血な無関心さでその愛を自分に有利なように使うのを見た。

それにもかかわらずクラウスはまだ愛の存在を信じていたようだった。真の愛そのものを。自分が馬鹿者であることは明らかだった。ドリアンはパートナーとして全くふさわしくなく、それは彼の性別による訳だけではなかった。クラウスにはよく分かっていた。クラウスはすべて分かっていて、時間、場所、状況にかかわらず2人が何度も出会ったのはお互いがお互いを呼び寄せていたからで彼らは愛しあう運命だったのだ、という愚かな考えを軽蔑して鼻で笑うことも出来た。それにも関わらずクラウスはこれが時間が経つと消えていく一時的に夢中になるものではなく、また理性的な要因や肉体的な魅力、新鮮さや断続的な接近のコンビネーションによるものではないと十分に確信していた。そうではない。

俺はやつを愛してる。

***

「俺の個人的な感情など全く関係ありません。」クラウスは嘘をついた。

部長は薄ら笑いを浮かべた。「エロイカがその筋ではベストだということは君も認めにゃあならん。」

クラウスはその言葉に秘められたほのめかしを無視した。「やつは信用なりません。やつにはいつも隠された思惑があり、自分に都合のいい時だけ命令を聞くんです。このような仕事には全く適しとりません。我々は誰か他の者を探すべきでしょう。」

部長の目は意地の悪いほくそえみのため細まった。「来週エロイカと一緒に働くのを楽しんでくれたまえ、エーベルバッハ君。」

これは言い換えれば：やつを雇え ― これは命令だ！

クラウスは睨みつけた。「分かりました、部長。」クラウスはきつく言った。

どや顔で部長は角砂糖をコーヒーに入れ始めた。一杯のコーヒーに角砂糖10個。クラウスは元々甘いものが嫌いだったが、これだけの量の砂糖は見るだけで気持ち悪くなった。

「他に何かありますか、部長？」卑劣な部長を見下してはいたが、クラウスは優秀な将校らしく尊敬の念を込めて聞いた。

「わしの昼食に付き合わんかね、少佐？」部長は礼儀正しさを真似して聞いた。クラウスは頭の中でデバラの部長がもっと嫌な甘いものを食べる姿を想像してうんざりした。

「片づける仕事が山積みです、部長。」クラウスは堅苦しく答え、煙草に火を点けた。「サンドウィッチのデリバリーを頼みます。」

「煙草は体に良くないぞ、知っとるだろ、若者よ。」

クラウスはわざとゆっくり長く一息吸い、そして煙草の臭いのしたもうもうとした煙を吐き出した。

部長は眉をひそめ、むっちりとした手で煙を払った。「ところでGは元気かね？最近姿を見とらんが。」

クラウスは笑わないように必死で堪えた。そしてそうすることにほとんど成功した。「Gを香港での3か月の任務にCとTと一緒に送り込みました。」

クラウスが思ったように、GとTの名前を一緒に言ったことは部長の顔を怒りで赤くした。部下Tはとてもハンサムだと評判で、NATO中の秘書や速記者たちに人気があった。女性の思考を混乱させることが可能であると、NATOが知りたい情報を持っている女性を尋問するのにも彼はよく使われた。クラウスは男の美のことに関してはよく分からなかったが ― ある光り輝く人物に関してを除けばだが ― Tは背が高くいい体格をしていて、肥満の部長よりもGが興味を持つのは明らかだった。だからクラウスはわざとGをTと一緒に任務に送りだし、部長もそのことをよく分かっていた。クラウスは上司から目をそらさずにいて、人を小ばかにする一歩手前の表情をしていた。

部長は役職こそは自分よりも上で、コントラクターを選べる立場だったかもしれなかったが、クラウスが煙草の煙で空気を汚染するのを止めることも、部下を好きに使うことも止めることはできなかった。クラウスの父が彼にNATOで働くのをやめさせて家督に専念させることができなかったように。クラウスを誘惑して騙そうと常に策略をめぐらせている良家のガミガミ女どもの一人と結婚させることが出来なかったように。学校の頃の先生も、軍の上司も、彼がたまに面倒をみなくてはならない馬鹿な政治家や外交官の誰よりも、クラウスが優れた判断を下すことは誰も否定できなかった。

「伯爵によろしく伝えてくれ。」部長はどうすることも出来ない怒りで唸りクラウスを退けた。

　***

エロイカに惹かれるのは全くの不都合であった。

エロイカを愛するのは非常に憂うべき不運であった。

だが一番の災難はクラウスがあの呪われた泥棒を信頼せずにはいられないことだった。

ドリアンがその境界線を越えたのはオーストリアでだった。クラウスが追いつくほんの数秒前にKGBの豚野郎モロゾフがマイクロフィルムを手に国境を越えていた。NATOの将校として中立国でやつを追って行けばまずい事態になることは分かっていたので、少佐にはただその光景を眺める以外どうすることもできなかった。

己の無力さと自分が沿わなければならない馬鹿なルールに煮えくり返りながら少佐はそのことをドリアンに説明した。ドリアンは微笑んだ。「ただの民間人ならここで騒ぎを起こしても戦争になりはしないさ」ドリアンはそう言い、何をするつもりかクラウスが気づく前にもうすでに国境を越え到底かなわない頑丈な男に立ち向かって行った。とんでもなく馬鹿な奴だ。

ドリアンがあの野郎に痛めつけられているのに何も出来ずつらい思いをしているのを認めたくはなく、クラウスは険しい顔で状況を見つめた。あの馬鹿が自分で蒔いた種だ、とクラウスは自分に言い聞かせようとした。このことはあの巻き毛の変態にとって良い教訓になるだろうと自分に言い聞かせようとした。本当に彼はいい聞かせる努力をしたのだ。

モロゾフが殴り終わった時、ドリアンは負傷しふらつきながら国境まで戻ってきた。クラウスと目が合った時、ドリアンは指でVサインをして見せクラウスの足元に崩れ落ちた。「。。。手をかしてくれ少佐。。。」

ドリアンの懇願に尻込みするにはクラウスは心配し過ぎていていたので、屈みこみドリアンの手を取った。ドリアンを起こそうと引き上げたとき、何か小さく冷たいものが掌に押し付けられた。

無論それはマイクロフィルムだった。

馬鹿なスリはクラウスの情報を取り戻すためだけにわざと殴られたのだ。

母親の失くした指輪を見つけた小さな男の子のように単純に喜んで微笑んでいたエロイカをクラウスを見つめた。この笑顔に計算されたものはなかった－泥棒は報酬や感謝の気持ちさえも望んでいなかった。ここにあったのは最も純粋な動機だけだった。

ドリアンの片目はもうすでに腫れあがっており、髪はボサボサでいつもほど気障っぽい服装もしていなかった。

クラウスはその時ドリアンが今までで一番美しいと思った。

「。。。ついでだ。肩もかしてやるぞ」クラウスは気まずそうに言った。ドリアンは安堵してクラウスの肩に手をかけ、いまだふらつきながら寄りかかった。ゆっくりと二人は歩き出し、クラウスはドリアンの背に手を回しもう片方の手は注意深くポケットに入れたままにした。以前も彼らはこのようなポーズをとったことがある。あれはギリシャで馬鹿なシージャックの犯人たちが役にも立たない伯爵を人質にしようとし少々手荒く扱った時だった。間抜けな犯人たちにはエロイカを人質にさせていたほうが良かったかもしれなかったが、クラウスはそれを止めさせた。そしてドリアンは色目を使ってきてクラウスをまごつかせた。忌々しい変態め。

「君が肩をかしてくれるなんてうれしいな」ドリアンは本当に感謝しているように呟いた。

「だまっとれ」クラウスは何も考えないよう努力していた。もし今ドリアンが変なことを言ったら。。。何が起こってもおかしくはなさそうだった。だがその考えは馬鹿馬鹿しかった。無論何も起こるわけはないのだ。「きさまはおれを怒らせることしかいわん男だ」

ドリアンは純粋に傷ついたように見えた。一瞬前の喜びの後これは。。。癪に障った。「それはあんまりだな。」ドリアンは主張した。「私は素直に自分の気持ちを伝えているだけだよ。いつも君が勝手に怒りだすんじゃないか。」

「だまっとれといっとるんだ！」クラウスは自分の思考を抑えるのに苦労していた。頭の中では同じ場面が何度も何度も繰り返されていた。ドリアンがモロゾフに殴られよろめく様、自分の足元に倒れ込こむ様、手中のマイクロフィルムの感触、ドリアンのささやかな喜びが小さな傷つきに変貌していく様。この一連の考えはひどく危険だった。

「少佐。。。」ドリアンは言いかけたがクラウスはまっすぐ前を見ながらそれを止めた。

「おれは今きさまに対して怒るわけにいかんのだ」クラウスは出来るだけ声を固くしてぶっきらぼうに言った。彼がその時感じていたのは驚くほど恐怖に近かった。「だから怒らせんでくれ。。。！」

困惑しドリアンは一瞬少佐をじっと見つめた。。。そしてその顔に微笑みが浮かび美しい青い目は大きく広がり、クラウスの足元には深い裂け目が広がった。「少佐君は―――」

クラウスは自分が良く知っている方法を取った－泥棒に向かって怒鳴ったのだった。今までそれが有効な対処法であったためしはないが。「それがいかんというのだ！」

ドリアンはその後何も言葉を発しなかったがそれは大した助けにはならなかった。クラウスを聖なるもののように見つめていたドリアンの目が十二分に物語っていた。だがもしもその時ドリアンが言おうとしていた気障っぽいことを実際に口にしていたら、どういうことになっていたか。。。

もしそこでクラウスが考えることを許したとしたら自身を軽蔑したことだろう。クラウスは己の声が情けを乞うのを聞いた。「なにもいわんでくれ。。。伯爵。。。たのむ。。。」

ドリアンは軽く微笑み、そして畜生、車に着くまで慈悲をみせて一言も発しなかった。

そのうえドリアンはその後クラウスに逃げさせもした。逃げるだと？馬鹿げている。クラウスは任務後部屋で休んでいるだけであって隠れているわけではなかった。それに彼は別にエロイカのことを考えていたわけではなかった。やつが馬鹿者のようにあのロシア人に殴られに行ったことや、やつの震えた手がクラウスの手にマイクロフィルムを押し付けたことや、クラウスが黙れと言った時にやつの目が驚きで見開かれたことなど考えてはいなかった。。。

もしクラウスがこれらのことを全く考えずにドイツへ戻れれば何も問題はなかった。そうしたら全ては上手くいくはずだった。

クラウスは今にもドアのノック音を聞くかと思っていた。ノックの後、やつは快活に部屋へ入ってきてまたクラウスを誘惑しようとするのだ。クラウスはその時どんな音にも反応した。だが今度だけはエロイカは思慮深かった。少佐は後ほどのホーフブルグ宮でのパーティーまでエロイカに会うことはなかった。

少佐は敵のスパイと偽善的な世間話をしていた。普段そんなことは少佐にとって簡単なことではなかったが、今回は実際のところある女性が怒って会場を横切り自分の方へ向かってくるまで少佐は完全にくつろいでいた。

実際初めの２，３秒クラウスは本当に女性だと思った。しかしもちろんそうではなかった。黄金の巻き毛をアップにしたエロイカが、エレガントなロングの黒いドレスを着ていたのだ。

ドレスを着たドリアン。それはクラウスを必要以上に慌てさせた。

クラウスはやつを追っ払おうとしたが、無論そうすることは不可能だった。2人は言い争った。後々クラウスは何について口論したのか思い出すことが出来なかったが、構わない。いつも2人には口論することがあったし、これからもそうであることだろう。クラウスが覚えていたことといえば、いかにもドリアンが似つかわしくなく綺麗であったことだった。駒鳥の卵のようなドリアンの青色の目が怒りのため光り、表情は張りつめ、アップにされたエレガントな髪型が彼の繊細な顔のつくりを普段よりも引き立てていた。殴られてできた痣さえもどういうわけかそれを損なってはいなかった。男が女性のドレスを纏い女性の髪形をしていた―やつは馬鹿げて見えて当然だったはずだ。だがそうは見えなかった。

ドリアンの顔のつくりは本当に男性にしては繊細すぎたし美しすぎ、体はスレンダーすぎて、髪については全く容認できなかった。クラウスはドリアンがちゃんと男性用の服を纏っているのを見たことがあったが、それは遥に軽薄で繊細に見えた。イヴニングドレスを着ている彼は今までクラウスが見た中で最も。。。男っぽく見えた。ドリアンの優美な目鼻立ちはそれでも女性のそれよりもおおざっぱだったし唇は少々薄すぎ、肩幅は広すぎ痩せてはいたがその姿は男らしくがっちりしていた。

クラウスは言い争いながらドリアンを見ないように努めた。メッテルニヒの封筒が彼の注意をそらすのがありがたかった― その中身を見るまではだったが。それは少佐があのふざけたチロルダンスを踊って全くの間抜けに見えているスナップ写真だった。彼が任務のためにやることといったら全く。。。

ドリアンは無論のことその写真をとても可愛らしく思った。クラウスの手からそれを奪い、徹底的に貴婦人の役柄を演じ尽くしからかうようにドレスの胸元にしまい込んだ。ドリアンにはクラウスが力づくで奪い取れないことが分かっていたのだろうか？今までだったらクラウスはそうしていたかもしれない。だがあの国境の一件の後ではそうはできなかった。。。

馬鹿馬鹿しい写真をしっかりと隠し、ドリアンは遊び心いっぱいの目を輝かして少佐を見つめた。「踊ってくれ、少佐。。。」ドリアンが誘った。

クラウスは汗ばんでくるのを感じた。そこで例えば罵りといったような今までの戦略に頼ることにした。「。。。おれはきさまを高く評価しようと思ったが、それはやはりまちがいだった！きさまはとんでもない悪質な毒ガス入りの風船野郎だ。。。！」

ドリアンの美しい顔は勝ち誇っていた。「一度だけだよ少佐。この一曲を私と踊ってくれるだけでいいんだ。そうすればこの写真は君に返すよ。」

だがこのワルツを踊ってしまえばもう手遅れになってしまう。ドリアンにはそれが分かっていたのだろうか？だからやつはああも大喜びしているように見えたのか？それともこの一週間にクラウスがやつにしたことの仕返しをしようとしていたのか？

「Nein!!　きさまと踊るくらいなら死んだ方がましだ！」クラウスは感覚のなくなった唇の間からやっとそう言い放つことが出来た。もしかして懇願する以外この罠から抜け出す手立てはないのではないかと思われ始めた。だが彼はもうすでに今日一回そうしており、この巻き毛の変態に二度もその満足感を与えたくはなかった。

「安心しろ男同士のダンスには見えやしないさ」ドリアンは誘惑するように言った。

「そんな問題ではない！」クラウスは言い返し、心の中でしまったと思った。もしこの馬鹿な泥棒がでは一体何が問題なんだと聞いて来たら、クラウスは一体全体何と答えればよいのだ？

エロイカは微笑みながらほっそりとした手を胸の上でぱたぱたと揺らした。「ではこの写真をコピーして部下たちにバラまくよ」彼はからかった。

「ひきょう者め。。。！！」自分がものすごく恐れているのはそのことだと無論皆思うであろう。クラウスはいつ恐れているという事実を自分自身に認めたのかは考えず、その「屈辱的な展開」に安堵して飛びついた。

ドリアンは片手を優雅に差し出した。ふとクラウスはやつがマニキュアまで徹底していることに気が付いた。「レディーに恥をかかすものではありませんわよ」真の物悲しさがからかいの間に感じられた。「さあ少佐。。。」ドリアンは突然優しい声色で言った。

ちきしょう、我々は喧嘩をしているはずなんだ！「Nein!」クラウスは言い争いを取り戻そうと叫んだ。「Nein!」

だがドリアンはそれに乗ってこなかった。彼の手はいまだ差し出されていて、却下されるのを尊厳を持って待っていた。ドリアンは静かに言った。「踊ってくれ少佐。。。ただ一度だけ。さあ。。。」

ただ一度だけ。ドリアンは本当にそれが可能だと思っていたのか？

そうらしい。クラウスは空色の目を見つめそこに絶望と献身のみを見出した。ドリアンはほんの数分だけふりをしたかったようだ。やつは気づいていなかったのだ。

ドリアンの手が辛抱強く突き出されクラウスの手は拳を作ったまま、自分たちがそのようにして見つめ合いながらどのくらいの時間が経っていたのかわからなかった。。もしかしたらそれは永遠だったかもしれなかった。

クラウスは男にしては美しすぎる顔を見た。エロイカは一生諦めない。それは絶対に確かだった。だめだ、抵抗はもうクラウスに何の抑制も与えなかった。

どうせもう負けたのであればそれを尊厳を持って認めるしかない、としばらくしてクラウスは決めた。彼はいつものしかめっ面をリラックスさせ拳を広げ、無言のままドリアンの手を取った。

ドリアンの表情は瞬時安堵を浮かべた。ありがたいことにやつは自分が勝ったことにまだ本当に気づいていなかった。そしてそこには再度単純な喜びがあった。クラウスはダンスフロアまで大股で歩いて行き、ドリアンを手荒に引っ張って行かないよう気を付けた。そしてフロアに空いているスペースを見つけ正しいワルツのポーズを取り、初めてドリアンを腕の中に収めた。それは傷んだ。このことが自分を変えることがクラウスには分かっていた。そしてもう後戻りができないことも。

ドリアンの光輝く目が自分を見つめているのが分かっていたが、クラウス自身は見つめ返さないように努めた。ドリアンにもそのうち分かってしまうだろう。クラウスは自分たちの組まれた手を見つめ、ドリアンのシルクのドレスに包まれた肩にぼんやりと目を泳がせた。その時点で世界のすべては僅かに離れた場所にいるドリアンの暖かさとクラウスが息をする毎に吸い込む薔薇の香りだけだった。

「愛してるよ」ワルツが終わる直前にドリアンは悲しげに囁いた。クラウスの喉がつかえた。曲が終りクラウスはドリアンの上腕を掴み、ホーフブルグ宮から連れ出した。

身が引き締まるような外の夜の空気に触れた時、ドリアンは胸元に手を入れ写真を探した。クラウスは無視してタクシーへと引っ張って行った。「我々はどこに行くんだい？」ドリアンがぽかんとして尋ねた。

「お前どこに泊まっとるんだ？」クラウスはドリアンを見ずに切り返した。

当惑しながらドリアンはホテル名を洩らした。クラウスはタクシーに乗り込みながらホテル名を運転手へ伝え、ドリアンを引っ張り込んだ。車が発進するとクラウスは無言で窓の外を見つめ続けた。彼はドリアンの緊張を感じ取ることが出来たが、泥棒はただ写真をゆっくりとドレスから取り出し差し出しただけだった。クラウスはドリアンのほうを見ずに写真を受け取り、その忌々しいものをゆっくりと手の中でぐちゃぐちゃに丸めた。もし白熊がこれから更に良い写真が取れるとさえ知っていたならば。。。

クラウスはタクシー代を払いドリアンをホテルの中へと導いた。ホテルのロビーにてクラウスはやっと振り返りエロイカを見た。エロイカの目は大きく見開きその体は緊張で張りつめていた。

「少佐。。。？」ドリアンは思い切って言った。

「お前一人部屋か？」クラウスは低い声で問いただした。今になって急にいつも伯爵を取り巻いているイギリス人の変態たち、エロイカのチームのことを心配することを思いついた。。。

「ああ。」ドリアンの声は乾いたように聞こえた。

「なら行くぞ。」クラウスは自分の声音と態度がまるで自殺行為の任務に向かっている時のようだったのに後々まで気が付かなかった。実際彼はその時そう感じていたのだ。疑いようはなかった、クラウスは恐怖を感じていたのだった。

贅沢好きのこいつがこんな豪奢なスイートに泊まっていることは分かりきったことだった。その部屋で少佐はドリアンの方に向き直った。もう抵抗するのは無駄なことだとは分かっていたが、だがあの忌々しいドレスは。。。「その馬鹿馬鹿しい服を脱ぎ捨てろ。」少佐は命令した。

ドリアンはクラウスを見た。「もちろんさ、ダーリン」彼はそう言い、クラウスの視線から目を離さずにドレスのボタンを外し始めた。

「俺が言いたかったのは---」クラウスは言いかけて止めた。ドリアンの黒の絹のドレスが彼の足首まで落ちるのを見て、泥棒の変装がひどく完璧だったことが判明した。ドリアンがスリップを脱ぎストッキングを外す間、少佐は背を向け窓の方へ行き夜の外の様子をカーテンの間から覗いた。ドレスはともかく下着はやり過ぎだった。

「少佐」優しい声がした。クラウスは不安げに振り返り、結われていたドリアンの巻き毛がちょうど落ちてくるのを目にした。今ではこの黄金の髪だけがドリアンが纏っていたものだった。クラウスはその緊張した、美しい、傷を負った、狂おしい男を見た。もし少しでも間違ったことを言おうならば胸が張り裂けそうに見え、クラウスはゆっくりと不規則に息を吸い込んだ。

まるで危険な動物に近寄って行くかのごとくクラウスはひどくゆっくりとドリアンの方へ歩いて行った。ドリアンは目を大きく見開き、震えながら立って待っていた。まるで微動さえもがクラウスを恐怖で逃げ出させてしまうかのように。後々クラウスは自分の顔もその時同じような動揺を表していたと気づいた。そのような感情を表さないように生涯ずっと訓練してきたにも関わらず。

彼はドリアンの前で立ち止まりゆっくりと手を持ち上げた。ドリアンは息を吸い込んで待った。クラウスはためらいがちに指でドリアンの傷ついていないほうの頬を触った。ドリアンは唇を軽く開いて目を閉じ、彼の身体全体がこの軽いタッチで溶けていくようだった。

ドリアンの反応はクラウスを安心させ、続けさせる勇気を与えた。クラウスはドリアンの陽の光のような乱れた髪に手を入れた。ドリアンは少し震えた。彼は今にも卒倒しそうに見えた。

しかし自分にはそれ以上進むことが出来ないことがクラウスには分かった。彼はまるでその場で硬直状態にあった。

しばらくしてドリアンは不思議そうに目を開けた。

「俺にはできない。」クラウスは辛うじて口にした。

ドリアンの目が落胆で大きく見開いた。

「お前がやれ。」クラウスはそう付け足し、覚悟を決めた。

ドリアンの目は崇拝で満ちあふれた。明らかに自分を抑えながらドリアンはクラウスのタッチを真似して彼の頬から黒いストレートの髪の毛に触れていった。そして暫くの間そこで止まった。

クラウスは目を閉じた。彼は４回ゆっくりと深呼吸し、そして目を開いた。お互いの指がお互いの髪に絡みつき、２人はこんなに近くに立っている。。。もう限界だった。

クラウスの安定した眼差しに肯定を見出し、ドリアンは身を乗り出して口づけた。急がずに。甘く。

ドリアンが忌々しくも思慮深いことにクラウスは少々苛ついていた。呪われた泥棒にはクラウスのことをこうも良く理解する筋合いはない。エロイカはただクラウスに襲い掛かり服を剥ぎ、ベッドに引っ張って行ってあっという間に手中にすればよかったのだ。クラウスの心の準備が出来るまで次のステップへ進むのを辛抱強く待ち、こんなに惜しみなく時間をかけてクラウスをなだめる権利はやつにはなかった。クラウスは優しく扱われるのに慣れていなかった。クラウスの口の中をゆっくりと探索するのに、髪を撫で唇に優しく舌で触れ要求する代わりに礼儀正しく許可を求め、クラウスが自分の意志で唇を開くまで１０分もの間待つ必要などなかったのだ。

ドリアンの手がクラウスのジャケットの下に滑り込んだ時、この親密なタッチに心の警報を鳴らすには彼はすでに放心し過ぎていた。それは心地良く、むしろ安全に感じられた。そしてドリアンは急いで先に進もうとはせず、クラウスの胸と背中をシャツの上から撫でているだけで非常に満足そうだった。なのでやがて彼がクラウスのジャケットをゆっくりと優しく脱がせシャツのボタンを外し始めてもクラウスを怯ませることはなかった。露わにされたクラウスの素肌に感じられた冷たい空気も、彼を完全に包み込んでいるかのようにみえたドリアンの暖かい唇や手や肌から注意を逸らすことは出来なかった。

ドリアンにベッドまで手を引かれて行くことはクラウスを緊張させるはずだったが、実際そんなことはなかった。そしてベッドに辿り着いても今自分がドリアンに何を許しているのかと考えることはまるでなかった。むしろそれは彼が歓迎していたことであり、積極的に奨励し、もしもドリアンがそこで止めたら自分が死んでしまうかもしれないことであった。クラウスはただ冷たいシーツに横になり今まで感じたことのないことを感じていた。

愛してる、しばらく経ってクラウスが再度考えることが出来るようになって初めに頭に浮かんだのがその言葉だった。

クラウスは片肘で体を起こし、髪は乱れきって肌が赤く染まりヤグルマ草の青色の目をうっとりと半分開けて自分を見つめている今までで一番美しいドリアンを見降ろした。

逃げ出せ、クラウスの理性が命令した。まだ遅くはない。今ならまだ逃げ出せる。これは危険すぎる。ここに残るな。

クラウスは手のひらをドリアンの頬に触れ、そしてゆっくりと細い喉から引き締まった胸まで下ろしていった。ドリアンは幸せそうに溜息をついた。もうドリアンを触ることが恐ろしくないことにクラウスは気付いた。

クラウスは突然ドリアンの両手首をマットレスに押し付け、彼の身体の上に覆いかぶさった。新しく知った知識でドリアンを奪うのに夢中になったので、ドリアンの喜んだ驚きの表情をクラウスが満喫できたのはほんの数秒だった。自分が不器用なのは分かっていたが、ドリアンは全くといって文句を言わなかった。

「女とよりもずっといいだろう？」しばらくしてドリアンは甘えたように言った。

「俺は今まで一度も――」クラウスは言いかけて止めた。

ドリアンの目が驚きの為見開かれた。彼はクラウスのことをしばらくじっと見つめた。「今まで一度も？」

クラウスは赤くなって目を逸らした。明かりが消えていればいいのにと思ったが、消しておこうとは今まで思いつかなかったのだ。

少ししてドリアンの腕がクラウスを引き寄せ、彼の頭はクラウスの胸の上にぴったりと寄り添われた。「なら君は全てわたしのものだ」ドリアンは呟いた。

クラウスは黙って狼狽えた。

「愛してるよ。」ドリアンは言った。

クラウスは喉が締め付けられ何も言わなかった。ドリアンは悲しそうに溜息をついた。

「朝になったら私を嫌うのかい？」やっとドリアンは囁いた。

「いいや」クラウスはすぐさま答えた。「だが俺自身を嫌うかも知れん。」

ドリアンがかなり長い間黙っていたのでクラウスは彼が返事をしないかと思ったが、やがてドリアンは静かに答えた。「まだ君が私のことを嫌ってくれた方がましだ。」

愛してる。クラウスはそう言いかけたが声にすることは出来なかった。その夜二人はそれ以上何も話さなかった。

翌朝クラウスは目覚めてすぐに起き上がり服を着た。音を立てないように気をつけたがドリアンは目を覚まして体を起こし、不安げな眼差しでクラウスを見ていた。クラウスは服を着終え乱れたベッドの脇に無表情で立ち、睨むのとは少々違う表情を浮かべながら美しい伯爵を見つめ答えた。

「俺はもう逃げはせん。」クラウスはぶっきらぼうにそう言い、立ち去った。

当面の間その答えはドリアンを満足させたようだった。

***　

自分を一目見ただけで皆が何が起こったか分かるのでは、という馬鹿げた確信をクラウスが振り払えるようになるまで数日かかった。だが誰も全く異常に気付かなかったようだった。部下たちはいつものごとくクラウスに怯えきっていたし、上司たちは鉄のクラウスをコントロールしようとやっきになっており、父親はいつもながらクラウスの反抗的な態度に激怒していた。

何らかの虫の知らせかクラウスがエロイカに降伏した翌日に父親が電話をしてきて、またもや妻をみつけろと言ったのにはクラウスは少々狼狽した。いつも父親が要求していた堅苦しい尊敬の念を持ちながら父親の小言を聞き、クラウスはこの年老いた独裁者が何故クラウスに全く女っ気がなかったのかをこれまで考えてもみなかったことに安堵した。しかしエーベルバッハ大佐は何においてもその理由について問いただすような人物ではなかった。彼はただ自分の要望通りに変わるように命令するだけだったのだ。

「わしがお前の年だった頃にはもう結婚しておったぞ。」父親はまたしてもクラウスに言い聞かせた。「それに階級も上だった。」と冷たく言った。

「分かっております、父上。」クラウスはでくのぼうのように言った。何故出世できないのか理由を父親に「申し上げる」つもりはなかった。もっともらしい理由は分かっていた。彼はいつも上司の命令に字義では従ってはいたが、精神ではそうでなかった。例えば部長の気に障るのを百も承知でお気に入りのＧを頻繁に任務に追い出したりと、クラウスは自分の役職が与えた自由裁量の余地を最大限に利用した。あからさまに業務命令違反となるようなことは決してしなかったが、彼は決して従順ではなかった。何故服従しなければいけないのだ？彼は思いあがった時代遅れの上司たちよりはるかに思慮分別を備えていた。

だが今父親は又ロンメル将軍について話したがっていた。クラウスは次の煙草に火を点け、その話を聞こうと落ち着いた。この話をまたしても聞かなくてはならない。もう面白くもなんともない話だったが、彼には父親の話を遮るということは想像も出来なかった。そういうあからさまな不作法な態度というものは鉄のクラウスに備わってはいなかった。

だが次のセリフまで予想できるその話を聞きながら、もし彼の我儘な息子が前夜何をしていたか知ったら父親はどういう反応を示すかクラウスは突然考えた。瞑想にふけりながら火が点いている煙草の先端を見つめた。父親は愕然とするだろう。ゾッとして震え上がる。特にもし彼らが夕べ初めて行ったことの詳細を知ったならば。

このことを考えながらクラウスは急にニヤッと笑った。見た誰もが恐れて震え上がるような残忍そうな笑顔だった。

彼はグローリア伯爵と寝るのであった。

そしてそのことを誰もどうすることも出来なかった。

***

少佐がボンへ戻ると、エロイカが自分のフラットに住んでいた。それはクラウスが尊大な貴族的環境で時には気が狂いそうになるのを避けるために借りていた小さな家具付きのフラットだった。クラウスは特に備え付けの家具を変えようと考えたこともなくそのまま住んでいた。エロイカは安普請の家具に囲まれて場違いに見えたが、そこにいるのが当然のようにフラットでくつろいでいた。クラウスは何も異議を唱えなかった。彼らは自分たちの関係の変化について何も話さなかった。ただ関係を進展させていっているだけだった。

セックスはもちろん最高だった。それは驚くに値しなかった。クラウスを驚かせたのは他のプラス面であった。

まず初めにクラウスが驚いたのは、いかにドリアンが大抵の場合思いやりがあったかであった。小さいことでは彼はほとんどの場合クラウスの要望に喜んで譲歩した。クラウスは相手に気を使ってもらうのに慣れていなかった。彼は大抵の場合銃を向けて要求したか、ストイックになしで我慢した。彼が２，３のリクエストをぎこちなくドリアンに伝えた時、それらはすぐさま喜んでそして進んで与えられた。

もちろんドリアンが全くクラウスにプレッシャーを与えなかったわけではない。ただそのプレッシャーはクラウスが今まで経験したものとは全く違っていた。クラウスが自分自身を楽しめるようドリアンは否応なしに絶え間なくプレッシャーをかけた。クラウスが何かが好きだと告白するとすぐさまそれは浴びるように与えられた。自分の禁欲的な生活の変化へのクラウスの最初の反応はいつも抵抗することだったが、彼の気の狂った恋人はクラウスが与えられた楽しみを受容するまであきらめることはなかった。

そしてドリアンも自分の要求を主張することはあったが、それはクラウスが思っていた類のものではなかった。どうやってかはわからないがドリアンはクラウスの休暇がどのくらい溜まっているか知っていた。そして休暇を取って自分と過ごすよう、クラウスが降参するまで要求し続けた。

口論は誰かと関係を終わらせる理由にはならないと数回の口論の末クラウスは悟った。初めの２，３回の口論の後すぐさま問題を解決できなかった時、クラウスはただもうこの関係を終わらせるしかないと決めしばらく伯爵を避けた。しかしドリアンが同じように消極的にならなかったのは驚くべきことではなかった。口論した２，３日後、クラウスが夜エーベルバッハ城に戻って自分の寝室のドアを開けると、小悪魔が彼の大きなベッドの上に生意気に腰かけていた。ドリアンの口から出る最初の言葉は「私にこんなことをさせるなんてまったく君は悪魔のようだよ。でも私には受け入れるしか他に方法はないことが分かっているんだ。」というようなことだった。クラウスが反論するかこの刺々しい降伏を承諾する以前に、ドリアンはすでに口づけし、服の下に手を滑り込ませ体中をまさぐり、そのセンセーションでクラウスを圧倒し、頭の中からそれ以上の反論を追い払ってしまうのだった。最初の数回、クラウスはこの戦術によって攫われ、敗北をドリアンに認め絶対に譲らないと決めていたことまでも応じてしまったのであった。

もちろんドリアンもいつもボンにいたわけではなかった。彼はイギリスに家があったし、やらなければならないこともあった。そして彼も仕事で世界中を回った。だがある日突然オフィスに電話がかかり、早口のイギリス英語で「今夜ボンにいるよ、ダーリン」と言われると、クラウスの体中の血の巡りが早くなりその日残りの仕事に集中するのにものすごい意志が必要となった。又はある時はエーベルバッハ城に戻ろうと夜車を走らせていると、通りすがりに自分のフラットに灯りが付いているのが見える。車を停めフラットに入ると、ドリアンがモーゼルのヴェレナーゾンネンウーアとスモークサーモン、又は黒ビールと揚げたポテトを用意して待っていた。そしていつもクラウスが自分でも可能であると思わなかったほど恋しかった抱擁とキスと共に。

フラットをシェアし始めて2週間位経った時から色々なことが変わっていった。それは小さなことだったり大きなことだったりした。

まずはジャグジーから始まった。ある日クラウスがフラットに戻ると彼の全く変哲のないバスタブが消え去り、その代わりに贅沢な巨大なジャグジーに取り替わっていた。

無論そのことで彼らは口論した。クラウスは何故自分が事前に相談されなかったのか問うたが、ドリアンはもし相談したら絶対許可されなかったから、としれっと答えた。クラウスはこれにしばらく怒鳴ることで反応した。やがて彼が怒鳴り疲れ休憩を取らなくてはならなくなった時、ドリアンが今までずっと口答えせず黙って辛抱強く聞いていたことに気付いた。全くムカついた。

そこでクラウスは一体そのジャグジーを使ってどんな変態的なことをしようという考えがあるのか問いただした。それは単なる質問だったのだがもちろんエロイカを止めることはできなかった。彼は計画の詳細なアイディアを説明し始めた。クラウスはドリアンを黙らせようとしたが、自分が正気を失う前にその計画を実行させるしかドリアンを止める方法はないと気づくのであった。

テロリストと格闘して多少負傷して任務から戻った時、ドリアンは何も言わずクラウスをジャグジーまで急がせた。クラウスは疲れすぎていて反論もせずなされるがままにし、ジャグジーがいかに張りつめた筋肉や骨の痛みに有効か発見したのだった。無論彼は決してその退廃的なものを容認する発言はしなかったが、それ以降文句は言わなかった。

次はベッドだった。

ドリアンがその上でやりたがる活動を考えると確かにキングサイズのベッドにするのは理に適っていた。だがマットレスはどう考えても心地良すぎた。背を真っ直ぐにして上向きに寝るというよりは（考えてみるとドリアンがそうやって寝ているのを見たことがなかった）、丸まって寝たりゆったり横になるのに適していた。だがまだベッドのフレームはまともで頑丈なオーク材だった。天蓋はなかったが、それぞれの角に頑丈な柱が付いていた。クラウスはそれらの重要性を後々理解することになった。全くエロイカはまともなものも堕落した目的で使用することができるのであった。

クラウスがベッドについて文句を言うのを止めた途端、今度は椅子が現れた。

それは少なくとも落ち着いたいい色で、皮製だったが。。。　きちんと座るには柔らかすぎた。椅子が機能的で軍事的なものでないならば、それはエーベルバッハ城にある家具のようにアンティークで国家文化遺産級のものであるべきだった。この忌々しいものがアメリカでデザインされたというドリアンからの貴重な情報も状況を改善しはしなかった。クラウスがやっとドリアンの薀蓄を黙らせその椅子に座った時、それがどこの国で作られた製品であるか体感出来た。甘やかされたヤンキーどもは快適さを科学的に追求したのだった。

一度座ってみるとおかしなことに立ち上がる気がしなくなった。椅子の輪郭が彼の体にぴったりだったのだ。次に気が付いて眼を開けたら3時間が経っていた。その後クラウスはその椅子について不平をもらすことは出来ないと思った。ドリアンはありがたいことにいつもこっそりとほくそ笑んだ。そうでなければクラウスは結局その椅子を処分しなくてはならなかったことだろう。

ドリアンが取り揃えるまで、クラウスは今まで心地よい家具に出会ったことがあるかどうか思い出そうとした。そうとは思えなかった。これは全く新しい感覚であった。

ドリアンは賢かった。スタイリッシュな本棚がフラットの各部屋に突如として姿を現した日には、クラウスの注意は同時に出現した最新のステレオ機器によって逸らされ、フラットがだんだん魅力的になっていくのに反対する暇がなかった。ドリアンは一年前に置かれた恥ずかしいくらい座り心地の良いソファーに丸まって座り、クラウスが2時間近く電子機器を弄繰り回していたのをかすかな微笑みを浮かべて見ていた。クラウスが機械に興味を示すのをいつもドリアンは楽しんでいるように見えた。それが何故なのかはクラウスには決して分からなかった。ハイテク機器に男性が興味を示すのは当然のことだというのに。

ブラインドは当てこすりではないかとクラウスは疑った。もしやするとそれは掃除人がカーテンの襞をきちんと均等に整えることが出来ないと彼が文句を言いすぎたせいかもしれなかった。いずれにしろある日カーテンは取り払われ、その代わりにブラインドが設置された。クラウスはコメントすることもしなかった。ブラインドは不均等であることはなかったからだ。

ある日ドリアンはフラットの壁に掛けられている額に入った絵画を指さし何気なさを装って聞いた。「あの狩猟画をいつ買ったんだい？」

「あれらはフラットの備え付けだ。」

ドリアンは息を吐いた。「ああ、良かった！」

クラウスは更なるインテリアの変更を予感ししかめっ面をした。「あの狩猟画のどこが悪い？」クラウスは問いただした。

「あれが狩猟画だからさ。」ドリアンはまるで有毒な病原菌について話すようなトーンで言った。

クラウスは睨んだ。「もしお前がキザっぽい花や裸の絵を飾ったら、それらが国家文化遺産だとしても燃やすぞ！」

ドリアンは笑った。クラウスがクラウスらしく振る舞った時にドリアンがいつも非常に嬉しそうに見えるのがクラウスのしゃくに障った。何も嬉しがるようなことはないというのに。芸術家気取りのやつらはまったくもって変わっていた。

新しく飾られた初めの２，３の絵画は船のデッキに立っている海戦時のネルソン提督のものだった。クラウスは熱心に絵を観察し、ユニフォームと兵器が歴史的にみてほとんど正確に描かれていることに驚いた。しかしだからといって何も難癖をつけることをみつけなかったわけではなかった。

「馬鹿めが。」クラウスはきっぱりと言った。

「えっ？」

「あんなメダルだのその他もろもろ海戦中につけとったわけはないだろう。あんなんではすぐ敵にみつかってしまう。それに彼は海上に何週間もいたはずだ。汚れてて髭も剃ってなかっただろうし、ユニフォームだってあんなにピカピカなわけはない。」

ドリアンは返事をする前に真剣に考えたようだった。「絵は写真ではないんだよ。絵は実際どうだったかといった日常の現実を忠実に表すものではないんだ。それよりもネルソン提督がどんな男だったか表現するのが大切なんだよ。彼はヒーローだったし、素晴らしい統率者だった。そんな彼を画家は出来るだけパーフェクトに描いて賞賛したんだ。」

クラウスは少しばかり顔をしかめ絵を再度見た。ドリアンは微笑みを隠すため、他のことで忙しいかのように背を向けた。

クラウスは結構長い間絵を観察した。そして「ふむ」と言いその前から離れた。彼はその後何も言わなかったが、たまにその絵を見つめてはドリアンが言ったことを考えた。

その後飾られた絵はどれもそれほど興味深くはなかったが結構好ましいものだった。１，２枚は歴史的な戦いのシーンで、どちらもネルソン提督ほど近代のものではなかったが、歴史的史実は正確であった。非常に美しいドイツの風景画も数枚あった。世界中を見たクラウスはドイツが世界で一番美しい国でありえると再認識した。そしてどこからかドリアンは20世紀初期の無名のアーティストによる機械と工場の絵を掘り出してきた。クラウスのように機能的な機械や磨かれた鋼鉄に美しさを見出したアーティストの作品であった。

ドリアンはこれからの画家が「～派」だとか「～モダン」だとかいうくだらない話をしてクラウスをイライラさせることは決してなく、ただクラウスにそれらの絵をゆっくりと観させてくれた。ただある日クラウスは買った覚えがない本が本棚に並べてあったのを見つけた。その本のタイトルは「大馬鹿者のための美術史ガイド」とあった。

伯爵の他の多数の美点を考慮し、クラウスは彼のユーモアのセンスは我慢出来た。

二人の関係に変化があってから初めて任務で一緒に働かなくてはならなかった時、2人は今まで通りであろうと努力した。ドリアンは大体上手くできた。クラウスは目も当てられなかった。

以前のような罵倒が口に出来なかった。自分の顔がうっかり気を許していることを示すことが分かっていたので、今までよりもはるかに伯爵を見ないようにする必要があった。部下たちの必死に平然を装った表情が、クラウスが誰をも騙せていないことを物語っていた。全くもって屈辱的だった。

その任務の後、エロイカはNATOからの任務の依頼をすべて丁重に断ったが、それは時すでに遅すぎた。

クラウスがずっと恐れていたことがその２，３週間後に起こった。クラウスは上司たちとのミーティングに呼ばれた。ミーティングの内容は知らされてはいなかったが、何についてかはクラウスにはよく分かっていた。

その晩クラウスがフラットに戻るとドリアンが心配そうに待っていた。「どうだった？」クラウスがフラットに足を踏み入れると同時にドリアンは問いた。「ミーティングは今日だったんだろ？」

クラウスは考え込むように頷いた。

「で、どうだった？君の予感は当っていた？私たちのこと彼らは知っているのかい？」

クラウスはしっかりとドリアンの目を見つめた。「ああ」

ドリアンは視線を落とし唾を飲んだ。「残念だ」

クラウスは黙ってコートを掛け、ソファーにいるドリアンの隣に腰かけた。彼は煙草に火を点け考え込みながら煙が立つのを見つめた。

しばらくしてやっとドリアンが口に出して言った。「きっと君は。。。」

「いや。NATOは俺を解雇するつもりはない。」

ドリアンの視線がクラウスに向いた。「クビにはならなかったのかい？」

クラウスは僅かに微笑んだ。「ああ。奴らは見て見ぬふりをするつもりだ。俺のような優秀なエージェントを違反の１つや２つのため失うのは望んどらん。」

ドリアンは恐る恐る微笑んだ。「ってことは。。。君はまだ私の少佐なんだね！」

クラウスは顔をしかめた。「俺は辞めようと思う。」

「なんだって？」

じっとしていられずにクラウスは立ち上がり行きつ戻りつした。「ドリアン、もし俺がNATOで働きながらお前と一緒にいたら、一体いくつの規則を破ることになるのか分かるか？そして俺はお前と別れるつもりはない。」

この事務的な宣言にドリアンは蕩けそうに見えた。

クラウスはまるでリストを書いているかのような声音で話した。「NATOのエージェントはNATOのコントラクターと寝るべきではない。陸軍将校は男と寝るべきではない。そして何よりも両方とも世界的に悪名高い犯罪者と寝るべきではない！」

「だけど彼らはお堅い規則があっても君を残しておこうって言うんだろ？」

「まさにそれだ、ドリアン。奴らのお堅い規則。奴ら自身が自分たちが作ったルールを破ろうとしている。」

突然クラウスの葛藤が理解できたかのようにドリアンの表情が明るくなった。

「とても君らしいよ、ダーリン。」ドリアンは言った。「君を望んでいる組織に属するのを断るなんて。」

「規則を守るのが奴らの責務だ。」クラウスは主張した。「俺をクビにしない権利は奴らにはない。」

ドリアンは大声で笑った。「彼らには平和を守る最高の擁護者をこの世界から奪う権利はないよ。」

クラウスは顔をしかめドリアンの声音はもっとシリアスになった。

「ダーリン、君には仕事が必要だよ。仕事がなくなったら何をするんだい？」ドリアンはからかうように言った。「私が君に２４時間家にいて欲しいと思うかい？私の気が狂ってしまうよ。」

「いい気味だ。」

ドリアンは微笑んだ。クラウスは座り恋人を近くに引き寄せた。「ダーリン。真面目な話、どんなに私がほっとしたか言葉には言い表せないよ。私のせいで君に迷惑がかかるかとひどく心配だったんだ。」

クラウスはその完璧な顔に誠実さだけを見取り、ドリアンのせいで辞めることになれば彼に罪悪感を持たせることになると突然気がついた。自分はドリアンのためにもNATO.に残るべきだった。果たしてエロイカと出会う前、任務が一度でも自分にとってややこしいことになったことがあるかどうか思い出そうとした。だがそうであったことは思い出せなかった。

「きっとお前が正しいんだろう。」疲れたようにクラウスは言った。「分かった、辞めはせん。」

ドリアンは愛情に満ちた眼差しでクラウスを見つめた。「愛してるよ。」

クラウスは眉をひそめドリアンに口づけたが何も言わなかった。口に出しては。ドリアンはいつも通りクラウスにその言葉を言わせようとはしなかった。

ドリアンが強要すればいいのにとクラウスは思った。この忌々しい泥棒はどうしていつも物事をクラウスにとって難しくするのだ？

***

エロイカはNATOの契約をもう受けなかったが、クラウスの任務の邪魔をするのは止めなかった。出来る限り少佐の部下たちには知られないように秘密でだったが。クラウスはエロイカがたまには任務において使えるという事実をいつものように決して認めなかった。彼は忌々しい泥棒を愛してはいたが調子に乗せたくはなかった。

「今度の任務には干渉するな。」マイケル・フロストによる暗殺を阻止し、出来ることなら逮捕することという任務に就かされた時、クラウスは初めからドリアンにそう命令した。「殺し屋フロスト」という悪名高き暗殺者がこの仕事のために雇われたとみられた。「今回は非常に危険だ。」

もしクラウスが深く考えたならば、この言い方はドリアンを止めさせるのには最悪の方法だったと分かったことだろう。

だがドリアンはいうことを聞いていると賢くクラウスに思わせた。クラウスがフロストを追いかけていた最初の数日どこにもドリアンの影を見ることはなかった。そのことでクラウスは愚かにもドリアンが彼の言いつけを守っているのだと思いこんだ。

どういうわけかフロストは鉄のクラウスが彼を追っていることをかぎつけた。その結果、彼は追う者を追うことで反撃した。フロストはまるで監視されているのに気づいていないかのように普段通りに振る舞い、夜がとっぷりと暮れてからクラウスを狙ってきた。

無論クラウスは寝ていた。クラウスのように研ぎ澄まされた本能だけが、フロストがホテルの部屋に入ってきた僅かな音に気が付いたことだろう。フロストがベッドのマットレスに数段撃ちこむ僅か数秒前にクラウスは飛び起きた。フロストのサイレンサー付きの銃は軽い咳のような音を２度立てた。

床に身を屈めベッドを覆いとして使い、クラウスは反撃の方法を頭の中で目まぐるしく考えた。彼のマグナムは枕の下だった。数弾浴びずにそれを手にすることは不可能だった。手の届く範囲に武器として使えるものは何かあるだろうか？

フロストはすぐさま部屋を横切りクラウスの側のベッドへ来た。選んでいる暇はなかった。暗殺者が視界に入った途端クラウスは体当たりしていった。クラウスがフロストの首を絞めようとしている時また咳のような音が聞こえたが、自分の腹部に火のような痛みが広がっていったのに気づくまで少々時間がかかった。腹を撃たれたのだった、くそっ。

クラウスは片手をフロストの首から離し銃を探した。また咳のような音が聞こえたが、銃弾はどこかの壁に当たったようだった。激しくもがきクラウスはフロストの銃を落とし、それが床に落ちると同時に蹴り飛ばした。銃はカーペットの床を横滑りしていって、この暗闇の中では２人共それをみつけることはほとんど不可能だった。彼はフロストの首の骨を折ろうと試みた。

多分クラウスはそうすることが可能だったであろう－もしフロストが他の武器を持っていなかったら。今回はナイフで、クラウスの腕を深く切りつけ首の握りを弱めさせた。クラウスは悪態をつきナイフを敵から奪おうと試みた。急いでそうしなくてはならなかった。激しくなっていた眩暈から自分が大量の出血をしていることが分かっていた。

ヒューと鳴る音が聞こえ瞬時固まるまで、２人はナイフを奪おうと取っ組み合っていた。クラウスは更にいくつかの浅い切り傷を負った。一瞬の後窓が粉々に砕け散り何か固い物体が床にカタッと落ちた。

クラウスは爆発を予測しバスルームへ飛び込んだ。その代り物体がポンっという音を立て同時に不思議と良く知っている化学薬品の臭いが部屋に充満した。

すぐにクラウスはそれがエロイカの催眠ガスの臭いだと気づいた。

「なんてこった！」フロストは咳込みながら呟いた。彼は銃を探せるように灯りのスイッチを探していた。クラウスは肺活量いっぱいの比較的クリーンな空気を吸い込み、再度フロストに飛びかかっていった。しかし１分後にはクラウスがフロストに及ぼせた最大のダメージは彼の服に大量の血を付けることだった。だがそのまた１分後には2人とも気を失ってしまう。催眠ガスが効き出すまでこの暗殺者を引き留めることができれば。。。

クラウスは自分の体の重さだけでフロストを押し倒した。２，３秒後にはクラウスは大量の出血とひどい痛みのせいで弱りフロストが優位に立った。だがクラウスは諦めるつもりはなかった。力が抜けていくのを感じながらも彼は激しく戦い続けた。

２人とも取っ組み合いに必死で部屋のドアが開くのに気付かなかった。故に突然部屋の明かりが点いたとき2人とも驚いた。

それはもちろんエロイカだった。彼の口と鼻は特別なベールで被われていた。それはうぬぼれの強いキザ野郎のガスマスクであった。

クラウスとフロストは一瞬ドアのところに立った男を目を細めて見たが、すぐにフロストの銃を目で躍起になって探した。フロストが先に見つけ取りに行こうとした。クラウスはそれを邪魔をしようとしたが、フロストはエロイカの巧妙なナイフ投げによって手をひどく切られ銃を掴めなかった。フロストは痛みのため唸り声を上げ後ろへ下がった。

ドリアンはもう２つナイフを持っていた。「手を頭の上へ上げろ。」彼は命令した。「立ち上がれ。」

フロストは怒鳴りまた銃を取ろうとした。今回投げられたナイフは彼の手を切らずにその手に突き刺さった。今回の叫び声はかん高かった。

「手を頭の上へあげろ」ドリアンはもう1本のナイフを取り出しながら辛抱強く繰り返した。「そしてゆっくり立ち上がれ。」

ドアのところに立ち、冷たく断固とした表情で２本の光るナイフを威嚇するように振りかざしていたエロイカは報復の天使のように見えた。

フロストは渋々と従った。クラウスが予測したようにフロストの動きは不安定だった。ガスが効いてきたのだろう。立ち上がって数秒後、フロストは意識を失い床へ崩れ落ちた。

クラウスは部屋の外で足音がするのをぼんやりと聞いた。部下どもかエロイカのチームだろう。味方たちだ。クラウスはリラックスし意識を失いかけるのを感じた。

ドリアンは急いでナイフを鞘に収め、クラウスの傍に駆け寄った。ものすごい勢いで広がって行く血痕を見てドリアンは怯えているように見えた。「クラウス？」彼は囁き恋人の手を取った。

今のクラウスにはドリアンの頬を空いた方の手で撫でるのがやっとだった。「ドリアン、俺は。。。」

クラウスは今度こそ愛していると言うはずだったが、その瞬間気を失った。

***

クラウスは病室で目を覚ました。彼は病院が嫌いだったが、今は文句を言える状態ではなかった。初めてクラウスが意識を取り戻した時、クラウスの同僚と話したという看護婦がフロストは逮捕されクラウス自身も大丈夫だとすぐさま彼を安心させた。

失血と痛み止めのせいで一度に３０分以上目を覚ましていられるようになるまで何日かかかった。もどかしかった。腹への銃弾はかなりのダメージを引き起こしており、クラウスは様々な合併症について注意された。

面会が許可された初日に、看護婦の一人が微笑みを浮かべながら病室へ入ってきて「エーベルバッハ夫人がいらしていますよ。」と伝えた。

それが誰だかわかるまで２，３秒要した。そしてクラウスは大きく微笑んだ。看護婦も笑顔で満足げに病室を出て行き、廊下で彼女が言うのが聞こえた。「貴方が来ていらっしゃると伝えた時の彼の嬉しそうなお顔ったら！」そしてすぐに面会人がゆっくりと病室に入ってきた。

巻き毛はシニョンにまとめられ、ドリアンは小さなベールのついたきちんとした帽子を被り、フォーマルな紺のワンピースに貴婦人のような真珠のネックレスをしていた。クラウスはドリアンが立派な夫人になりすまそうとしているのだと思った。

クラウスはドリアンをじっと見て、廊下にいる看護婦たちに聞こえるように大声で言った。「やあ、母上。」

ドリアンは怒って見せようとしたが、浮かんでくる微笑みを抑えることはできなかった。「君は大怪我をしていて幸いだよ！健康体だったらそんなこと言ってひどく叩かれるよ。君は私より５歳年上なんだからね、オジサン。」

こんな忌々しいワンピースを着ていてもドリアンは目の保養になるとクラウスは思った。「お前はいつも俺の任務の邪魔ばかりしやがって！」クラウスは大声で言った。

ドリアンはホッとしたように微笑んだ。「すっかり回復しているようで嬉しいよ、ダーリン。」

クラウスは体を起こしドリアンを睨みつけた。「任務にかかわるなと言っただろ！」

「分かってるよ。」当たり障りのない返答だった。

「お前は殺されたかもしれないんだぞ！」

「でも殺されなかった。」

クラウスは拳を握った。「こんちくしょう、ちょっかいを出すなって言うのが分からんのか！」

ドリアンは落ち着いて見つめ返した。「私が君の命を救ったから殴るのかい？」

「多分お前のためには殴ったほうがいいんだろうな！お前には自己防衛の意識は全くないのか？おまえのせいで俺は心臓も止まらんばかりに怖い思いをしたんだぞ。」

ドリアンは真顔になった。彼はクラウスをじっと見つめ静かに聞いた。「私のせいで？」

稀な衝動に駆られクラウスはドリアンの手を掴み荒々しく引き寄せ、ドリアンのドレスに頬を押し付け腰に腕を回した。うっかり口走った声はかすれていた。「当たり前だ！俺は―」

二人とも動かなかった。

ドリアンはクラウスと目を合わせられる距離まで身を離した。「君がどうしたって？」彼は優しく聞いた。

クラウスは喉がつかえた。二人は長い間見つめあった。

「お前を愛してる」クラウスはやがて率直に冷静に言った。「だが言わなくともお前は知っとっただろう。」

ドリアンの笑顔は鋼鉄を溶かした、いや鉄さえをも。

「ああ」ドリアンは輝かんばかりに見えた。「知ってたよ。」

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-172.html


End file.
